Waveguides are typically elongated square- or rectangular-shaped channels that help concentrate and direct radio frequency (RF) signals to improve radio communications. For mobile applications, waveguides frequently comprise multiple sections that may be disassembled for easy transport. Typically, mobile waveguides sections are equipped with a mating flange on each end that creates an interface between two mating sections. It is critical to properly align and securely assemble waveguide sections because misalignment of the sections may result in an interface discontinuity that may result in interference and distortion in the propagated signal and ultimately may disrupt the transmission of the RF signal. In the past, the flanges on the waveguide sections were equipped with mating through-holes, and standard nuts and bolts or other threaded fasteners were used to secure the mating flanges together. Such arrangements can be both time consuming to assemble and difficult to align.
Alternative methods of attaching the waveguide sections are known, such as using waveguide quick disconnects. However, such items provide inadequate clamping forces, which can also result in misalignment of the waveguide sections at the joint or may even allow the joint integrity to be compromised. Furthermore, such connections can be difficult to assemble in cold weather when an operator may be wearing insulated gloves.